Tryst for Inspiration
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Story 2 in my series. Gwen has an important paper due, but she's having trouble finding her inspiration, can our sexy juvenile delinquent help her find her muse


Tryst for Inspiration

Ben 10: Alien Force

Story II

A/N: So, thanks to a recent reader and review I've decided to make a little series out of my story, Birthday Tryst. Here's part II.

* * *

Gwen sighed, frustration setting in as she starred at the computer screen.

"Come on Gwen, you have no problem expressing yourself any other time." She scolded to herself.

"What is with you and talking to yourself?" Kevin's deep voice rumbled behind her from the window. She jumped before turning to see him climbing in.

"What's with you always coming through the window?" she retorted. "We have a doorbell ya know." he smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?" he replied. She smirked back. She watched him closely as he approached, and smiled as he knelt before her and kissed her sweetly. "I've been calling you all day." He continued when he pulled away. She looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I had a lot of work to do, so I turned off my cell phone." She explained.

Kevin remained kneeling in front of her and looked over her shoulder at her computer.

"Looks like you've gotten quite a bit done." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, haha." She said. "You're hilarious." Kevin smirked.

"What do you have to do?" he asked. Gwen sighed.

"I have to write an essay for my college application. It has to be on a single word." she said. He looked at her confused. "I have to pick one word, define it, explain it and explore it." he 'ohed'

"And you're having trouble?" he asked. She nodded.

"I can't even pick a word." she said. "I need inspiration." she continued. Kevin's smirk deepened.

He placed his hands on her sides and leaned up, kissing her deeply. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart a few minutes later and she smiled at him.

"Are you trying to 'inspire' me?" she asked.

"Maybe." he replied smirking.

Suddenly Kevin stood up, picking her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him for support. Kevin walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and then fell backwards underneath her. She squeaked in surprise and then laughed as they hit the mattress.

"You're absolutely crazy." she laughed.

"But you love it." he replied, nibbling on her neck and ear. She giggled. He flipped them, pinning her under him.

Kevin attacked her neck again this time more ferociously, making her laugh.

"Kevin." she whined through her laughs. She could feel a chuckle rumble in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and trailed kisses down to her stomach. When he reached her naval Kevin reached down and lifted her shirt up enough to reveal the flesh of her stomach.

Starting just below her bra, Kevin ran his tongue down between the creases of her abs to her naval. He smirked as he listened to her try to suppress her moans. He decided he needed to end that.

With a quick flick of his tongue, Kevin lapped at her naval. She gasped, satisfying Kevin's need to hear her reactions, for now anyway.

"Kevin." her whines turned to moans as her eyes lulled closed. She sighed, loving the feel of his body against hers.

A sudden feeling of warmth invaded her senses and she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. Like he was her guardian angel, always looking out for her. She smiled.

Kevin looked down at her to her smiling up at him, he smiled back, loving the fact that he was the one who made her so happy. With one swift move, Kevin removed her shirt and then leaned down to suck on her neck, all the while reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Gwen smirked when she felt his hands move to the front of her bra trying to pull it away. She wouldn't let him. Frustrated and confused, Kevin picked up his head and looked down at her, his eyes asked her why she was being so resistant all of a sudden. Her smirk widened and Kevin couldn't help the nervous look that crossed his face.

Her eyes glowed pinkish purple as she summoned her strength and flipped them over. He looked up at her surprised. Gwen starred down at him, and much to his chagrin, pulled her bra tight against her chest. She giggled when she felt a growl rumble from within his chest.

Leaning down over him, Gwen slid her hands under his own shirt and lifted up, till it pinned his arms to the sides his head and covered his face. She ran her hands up and down his abs and chest, feeling his muscles contract under her sensual touch. Her sirk widened as she scooted down his body, sitting her groin over his and rubbing them together tantalizingly slow.

His muffled moan, through the fabric of his shirt let her know he was enjoying it. Reaching up, Gwen pulled his shirt up the rest of the way, releasing Kevin from the makeshift binding and looked deep into his eyes as she ground into him some more.

Kevin closed his eyes and lulled his head back into the pillow, groaning as she pleasured him.

"Damn, baby." He moaned, gripping her hips. Kevin opened his eyes again, and looked up at Gwen. Her eyes were closed and a light blush tinted her cheeks. He smirked, realizing she was distracted. In a swift series of smooth motions, he reached up, yanked off her bra and threw it away. This caused her to stop and looked down at him surprised. He then gripped her hips tighter, before flipping them back over. She squeaked in surprise.

Kevin smirked, leaning down to wrap his lips around one nipple and his fingers around another. She moaned as his teeth nibbled and his rough calloused fingers pulled and tweaked.

"Oh, Kevin." She moaned, loving what he was doing to her body. In a dazed state, Gwen groped for his belt buckle, only to fumble blindly. Kevin chuckled and she stopped to look up at his as he did. She pouted.

"Getting a little eager now aren't we?" he said cockily, taking her hand in his and guiding her to his belt and zipper. She blushed as she undid his pants, him watching her every step of the way. Once they were undone, Kevin stood from the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers, before returning to rest above her. He reached down and pulled her pants and panties off as well, throwing them with his own on the floor.

Gwen wiggled away from Kevin on the bed and reached into the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a condom packet and handed it to Kevin, who accepted it with a smirk.

"Always prepared." He murmured, tearing open the package. He quickly slipped the condom on and positioned himself at her entrance. With a quick jolt forward he entered her, crashing his lips to hers to muffle her scream of surprise.

Kevin pumped in and out of her over and over, bring her closer and closer until she exploded with her first orgasm of the night. She moaned and shook as he gave her no time to recover or come down from her high.

Kevin grabbed either side of her waist and pulled her up so she was straddling his waist, while he sat back on his haunches. Using the new leverage he pumped her up and down on his lap, while she held on to his shoulders digging her nails into his skin.

He grunted. He was close, he could feel it, and so was she. Another few pumps brought both of them over the edge.

Kevin laid Gwen back down on the bed, and sighed as he lay down next to her. He grabbed the blanket on the end of the bed and pulled it up to cover both of them, pulling her close to his as he did.

"Goodnight." He whispered, knowing she was close to sleep.

"Mmm." She moaned, before sleep over took her.

Kevin smiled lightly as he watched for a little while, before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes slowly, only to come face to face with a sleeping Kevin. She could feel his arms wrapped tightly around her, and smiled knowing he held her close, because he was protecting her.

She looked into his face, and loved how peaceful he looked. The hard lines he usually had and the scowl that was usually plastered on his face was relaxed and calm.

Watching him just like this made her realize just how in love she was with him.

She blinked.

"That's it." She thought smiling widely.

Carefully and quietly, Gwen slipped out of Kevin's grasp and redressed. She then made her way over to the desk and sat at the computer. She began to type.

_Love_

_By: Gwen Tennyson_

…

* * *

A/N: Ok, here's part two. Part three is already been started and hopefully I'll have it done soon. I've got so many things to write before Christmas.

First I have to work on two Christmas theme chapters of Protecting Her, Protecting Him.

Then I have to post a long over due Halloween chapter of Class Trip so I can post my planned Christmas and New Years chapters of Class Trip.

I then have to finish my Nephew's and my Cousin's Christmas presents which stupidly I decided to make instead of buying.

*sigh*

Procrastinators unite tomorrow

-RED


End file.
